un dia de verano (Equestria girls)
by flutterpunk hawkmare
Summary: una loca serie de eventos en un sabado veraniego en el parque unira los corazones de dos chicas: Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy
1. Chapter 1

_Buen dia esta es la 1º parte de mi 1º fic de mi pareja favorita de MLP. Lean y disfruten_

**UN DIA DE VERANO:PARTE I**

**POV Fluttershy**

Era un dia soleado en la ciudad de Canterlot, era verano, así que no había escuela y por eso veía muy poco a mis amigas, aunque las veces que nos juntabamos era muy divertido. Este sábado estaba pasando un rato en mi casa con mi mama y mi hermana mayor, estábamos viendo el video de…mis dulces 16; era algo vergonzoso pero divertido al mismo tiempo. Era agradable estar con mi familia, casi tanto como pasar el dia con mis amigas, especialmente con Rainbow Dash. Rainbow… Volvi a pensar en ellaun largo rato hasta que sono el timbre de la puerta

-Que raro, no esperamos a nadie –dijo mama

-Esta bien, yo voy –respondi y me fui hasta la puerta. Y me sorprendi a ver quien era

-Hola shy! –Dijo al verme. Era Rainbow Dash, la reconoci de inmediato, la amiga mas cercana y antigua que tengo

-Ho..hola Rainbow- Respondi tontamente- No..no es que no me alegre verte pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Um….es que iba a ir con Scootalo, Apple Bloom y Apple jack al parque y me preguntaba si querrias ir con nosotras

-oh, claro, me encantaria, solo dame un momento para arreglarme

-si claro, toma tu tiempo

**POV Rainbow Dash**

Espere un par de minutos en la entrada de su casa hasta que salio. Se veia tan linda como se arreglo. Tenia puesto un vestido verde corto y fresco justo para un dia al aire libre y zapatos altos. Se veia simplemente y totalmente hermosa…como siempre. He sentido algo fuerte por ella desde hace tiempo…he salido con otras chicas antes pero Fluttershy era tanespecial para mi…cuando estoy con ella me siento tonta, ella es tan linda y amable. Cuando la vi me quede en un trance pensando en todo esto hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en las nubes

-U…um… Rainbow Dash? Estas bien?

-Oh eh…si…um entonces estas lista, nos vamos?

-claro- Dijo con esa bella sonrisa que tiene

**Narración 3º persona**

Rainbow y fluttershy caminaron hasta una esquina donde se encontraron con Scootaloo, Apple bloom y se saludaron cordialmente, Applejack tenia una canasta de picnic y applebloom tenia una manta.

Todas se dirigieron al parque caminando pero en grupos separados. Atrás iban scootaloo y las hermanas apple y adelante iban Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy hablando de cualquier cosa, un tema llevaba a otro y nunca hablaban de algo especifico.. Liegaron primero al parque y esperaron a las demas. Luego de comer las viandas y jugar un rato, Rainbow tomo la mano de Flutter

-Quieres pasear un rato por el lugar Shy? –Dijo la chica de piel azul

-Oh, claro -Dijo fluttershy con una sonrisa

Las dos chicas iban caminando por un sendero charlando, de pronto rainbow hizo una pregunta rara

_Fluttershy….eh ….tu… has tenido novio?_

Fluttershy se sonrojo-uh..yo..si…solo uno. Recuerdas a Thunderlane?

-Ugh,si ese presumido del equipo de futbol_le respondio Dash-y siguen juntos?-Dash se sonrojo

-eh,no…claro que no…El… rompio mi corazon-Shy bajo la cabeza triste –me uso y me sentí como una idiota!

-que? Eso es increíble.. es un verdadero tonto, como se pudo atrever a a lastimar a una chica tan increíble como tu…-Ambas se sonrojaron y se quedaron calladas por unos segundos

-Dash… tu has salido con alguien?

-yo? Eh, he salido con un chico y un par de chicas pero nunca fue nada especial… tambien me rompieron el corazon

Volvieron a quedarse calladas un tiempo. Se sentaron en una banca cerca de la zona de juegos. Continuaron hablando de temas tontos, de series de TV, de chismes, de Canterlot High, de sus amigas y volvieron a tocar el tema romantico

-um…Fluttershy, puedo preguntarte algo?

-si, que cosa?

-Yo te gusto?

-Oh, claro que si, eres una gran amiga y me agradas

-NO! Lo que quise decir es que… si te gusto de otra manera

Fluttershy la miro extrañada-Que quieres decir?

-Me consideras atractiva?-Pregunto la chica atletica

Fluttershy se sonrojo. E sa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, sintio algo dentro de ella, no sabia que contestarle y lo unico que se le ocurrio fue:

-y tu me consideras atractiva?

(Claro que si, eres tan linda, lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte) penso Dash, pero respondio tartamudeando y roja

-eh um… yo…. Claro… claro que si, eres una chica muy bonita, jejeje

-oh…-Fluttershy bajo la cabeza

-que pasa? Dije algo malo?- Pregunto Rainbow preocupada

-Yo no me considero bonita… nadie lo hace. Nadie me quiere, ni siquiera me notan. Los chicos prefieren a las faciles y las atrevidas antes que una tonta como yo

-No digas eso!Nunca lo digas!Eres una chica sumamente increíble! Ysi los chicos no te hablan es porque son unos inseguros y prefieren a otras porque son tan tontos y ciegos que no se dan cuenta de lo maravillosa y hermosa que eres…

-Rainbow yo…-Fluttershy quedo sorprendida. Nunca le habian dicho una cosa tan linda – tu …tu me quieres?

-Si fluttershy… siento cosas por ti desde hace tiempo-Rainbow se sonrojo y miro al suelo.

Fluttershy con mucho miedo tomo la mano de Dash. Ella la miro y se sonrieron. Ambas sabian lo que significaba

_Bueno aquí termina la 1º parte de mi fic…seguire lo mas pronto posible y espero les haya gustado_


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE 2:LA HORA DEL ROMANCE**

Volvieron hacia donde estaban Applejack, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, se sentaron con ellas.

Se quedaron un rato charlando hasta que Scootaloo dijo:

-Me acabo de enterar que hay un duelo de rap cerca de aquí. No sería emocionante ir RD?

-Mmmm- Rainbow miro a fluttershy quien estaba sentada junto a ella y respondio – Vayan ustedes 3 si quieren, yo me quedare con Fluttershy aquí

-Segura que no quieres venir?- Replico Applejack- Suena emocionante

-Si, estaremos bien, vayan –Dijo Rainbow

-Ok, nos vemos a la salida del parque en una horay vamos para tu casa Dash –Dijeron las chicas y se dirigieron al concurso de rap dejando sola a la "pareja"

-um, quieres pasear un poco mas Shy? –Pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Me encantaria –Contesto Fluttershy

Ambas comenzaron a caminar en una perfecta escena. Un atardecercon un cielo rosado y un bosquecillo de cerezos en flor. Era un paisaje muy romantico. Dash fue la primera en hablar

-um…. Fluttershy?

-Si Dash? –Dijo la chica amarilla

-Queria preguntarte, si, hipotéticamente… te preguntara… si… quisieras ser … mi novia… que me dirías?

-jeje, hipotéticamente… _Dijo eso para seguirle el juego a Rainbow –Diría que si.. me encantaría

-en serio? Eso seria genial! Claro…. Si saliéramos hipotéticamente jejeje

Ambas se echaron a reír

-SI…je… hipotéticamente salieras conmigo, quiero que sepas quenunca te faltaria nada

-De que hablas?-Yo te seria muy atenta y fiel, te daria regalos lindos, te llevaria a comer a lugares lujosos y hasta iriamos juntas de vacaciones

-Ay Dashie, creo que estas exagerando –Susurro Fluttershy con una voz sexy acercándose mas a Dash, esto casi hace que la chica atlética se derritiera

Y repondio:

-Pero es cierto, a que lugar te gustaria ir a comer?

-Bueno… a un bar de sushi

-Dalo por hecho, te llevare a un bar de sushi

-En serio?

-si

Rainbow y flutter se detuvieron cerca de un cerezo, se tomaron de las manos mirandose frente a frente, sus rostros se aproximaban mas y mas hasta que un viento fuerte interrumpio el momento levantando los cabellos de ambas. El cabello rosado de Fluttershy se fue hacia atrás revelando su hermoso rostro. Rainbow Dash se quedo viendo el espectáculo con la boca abierta casi babeando. Hasta que unas gotas caidas del cielo las volvieron a la realidad

-Oh no, va a comenzar a llover –Dijo Shy

-Si pero son solo unas gotas, no te preocupes

-Si… a proposito, no paso una hora ya?

-si por que? –Rainbow recordo de inmediato –Ah si, teniamos que irnos con las chicas

-Jeje, Vamos

Fueron corriendo hasta la entrada del parque donde estaban las niñas y Applejack con la canasta de picnic

-Aquí estan, las estabamos esperando –Dijo AJ

-Si si, vamos de inmediato antes que la lluvia empeore

-Es una buena idea –Respondio Shy

Ytodas se fueron como vinieron. Adelante Flutter y Rainbow charlando y atrás Scootaloo, Apple Bloom y AJ conversando tambien.

Estaban a unos metros de la casa de Dash cuando la charla entre Shy y Dash se ponia algo picante

-Siempre me has gustado Fluttershy

-Bueno tu siempre me has parecido atractiva cuando haces ejercicio y entrenas, eres tan atletica y me gusta eso en ti-Dijo flutter mordiendose el labio

Continuaron charlando asi e intercambiando miradas fogosas hasta que sono un gran trueno en el cielo ycomenzo a caer una gran y fuerte lluvia

-Oh cielos! –Exclamo fluttershy

-Diablos! –Dijo Dash –Estaremos hechas sopa! Corramos a mi casa

-Nunca me atraparas –Dijo shy sacando la lengua

-Tu me desafias a mi? No me hagas reir!-exclamo la chica cian-Ya veremos quien llega primero

Pero Flutter tona la mano de la chica y corren juntas hasta la casa donde se resguardan

-Cielos! Estoy tan preocupada por Applejack y las demas!

-Estaran bien, solo es un poco de lluvia –Respondio Dash –Ten una toalla-Rainbow envolvio el cuerpo de su mojada amiga y se sento junto a ella

Luego de unos minutos llegaron applejack, su hermana y Scootaloo bastante mojadas-Oh que diablos, que inoportuna lluvia! –Se quejo AJ

-Ya, no es para tanto Applejack –Dijo Rainbow

-Ella tiene razon –La apoyo Scootaloo –Ademas ya esta parando la lluvia

-En serio? Que clima tan loco! Diko shy –Bueno llamare a mi mama para avisarle que me quedare un rato mas en tu casa …si no es mucha molestia

-Molestis? Claro que no! Se quedan chicas? –Dijo la chica de pelo arco iris

-Yo si!-Dijo Apple jack- y ustedes niñas?

-Nosotras no –Respondio apple bloom

-Iremos a visitar a sweetie belle y contarle lo que hicimos… pobre no pudo venir, esta enferma

-Ok, nos vemos-Dijo applejack

Nos vemos –Dijeron las demas y se fueron

-Bueno, ya que ya no llueve, vamos a la casa del arbol?-Dijo rainbow dash

-Ok –Dijo AJ

-Esta bien –Dijo shy

Era una casita en un arbol que estaba en el patio trasero de Rainbow dash que le construyo su padre cuando era una niña. Tenia imperfecciones menores pero era una linda casa. Una vez que entraron applejack comenzo la conversación. Hablaron sobre el duelo de rap que vieron y que fue muy entretenido y todo eso. Y asi fue transcurriendo la conversación hasta que la mama de Rainbow Dash llamo

-Applejack! Tu mama vino y quiere que la acompañes al mercado!

_Ugh, ok, tengo que ir chicas, no m tardo,vendre en un rato. Hasta luego chicas!

_Hasta luego-Respondieron las dos

Applejack se fue y quedaron solas las dos

-Bueno… esta,os las dos solas –Dijo rainbow nerviosamente

-Si, asi es-Respondio fluttershy

-Bueno… quieres hacer algo en especial?

-Ummm- Vacilo Shy_ Miremos el paisaje_Fluttershy se asomo a la ventana

De la casita. Era una vista realmente preciosa, toda la ciudad se podia ver

_que linda vista

-Si lo es Jejeje- Respondio dash –Es realmente preciosa y romantica no lo crees eh?jeje – Rio nerviosamente la chica atletica y se rasco la cabeza

Fluttershy no respondio nada y solo sonrio y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Rainbow. Ella se sonrojo y solto un grito ahogado de sorpresa, asi que tomo a Shy de la cintura y dijo

-Um..Fluttershy…que cosa romantica te gustaria hacer y nunca hiciste?

-bueno… nunca me han besado en el cuello… y siempre quise saber que se siente

Rainbow Dash sin decir palabra se acerco a Fluttershy y con convicción comenzo a besar su cuello

Lentamente pero lleno de pasion.

Fluttershy no opuso resistencia alguna, de lo contrario, dejo que Rainbow siguiera y comenzo a soltar suaves y armoniosos gemidos

Luego de un rato se separaron

-Fue como esperabas?-Dijo Dash

-Si, me gusto mucho Dashie_Respondio deslizando su dedo por el pecho de dash y Su voz sonaba sexy otra vez

Rainbow ya no resistio mas y sucumbió a los encantos de su poderosa afrodita. Abrazo fuerte a fluttershy, sintio su aroma a flores y la cargo hasta yna silla que habia. Rainbow se sento en la silla e hizo que fluttershy se sentara sobre ella con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de dash. Lo que sucederia era inevitable. Rainbow dash acerco la cara a la de su amor y le dio un beso apasionada que fluttershy no tardo en corresponder con mucha mas pasion.

Rainbow tomo las caderas de Fluttershy y empezo a sacudirla contra ella. La zona intima de fluttershy se rozaba con la de rainbow dash. Fluttershy comenzo a gemir de modo apasionado pero suave al mismo tiempo. Rainbow sonrio y comenzo a acariciarla y besarla repetidas veces. Acariciaba sus suaves muslos amarillos debajo de su falda y luego le levanto la blusa para ver sus pechos resguardados por el sostén. Rainbow desabrocho el sostén de fluttershy descubriendo sus bellos pechos y comenzo a acariciarlos suavemente. Unos minutos después Dash acerco su cara a los senos de su chica y comenzo a lamerlos uno a la vez. Fluttershy solo gimio mas fuerte llena de deseo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rainbow y la besaba. Estaban tan concentradas en su tarea que no se dieron cuenta que estaba llegando Applejack para encontrarse con esa vergonzosa escena

-Chicas acabo de volve… PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ?! –Exclamo AJ y se cubrio los ojos, por suerte no vio nada importante pero se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, no era tonta

Rainbow y Flutter se pusieron rojas y Shy no pudo evitar gritar como una niña pequeña intentando cubrir sus partes desnudas

Las tres bajaron de la casita para hablar mas tranquilas . Luego de resolver malentendidos

La parejita volvió a su "nido de amor" para terminar lo que comenzaron. Luego de un rato de lujuria las dos quedaron abrazadas mirando el paisaje nocturno

_um..Flutters?- dijo Dash

-Si, Dashie? –Fluttershy la miro con ojos llenos de brillo

-Bueno ahora que estamos las dos bajo este bello paisaje nocturno, yo… querría…. Preguntarte…..

-Si? –Los ojos de Shy se hicieron mas brillantes

-Quieres ser mi novia?

Fluttershy rió suavemente dejando en duda a a la chica de ojos magenta por un momento –Por supuesto –Respondio acercando sus labios a los de su amada

-ASOMBROSO!-Exclamo RD feliz tomando a su novia entre sus brazos para besarla y unirse para siempre


End file.
